


Miner Operation

by SteveCaster



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, terribly serious mini episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveCaster/pseuds/SteveCaster
Summary: Vila discovers a mission is not quite as it seems.





	Miner Operation

“Just open a door!” he’d said. “What could be easier!? It’s what you do all the time!” that’s what he told me. Can you believe that?  
“It’s an unmanned, automated mining operation. You’ll not come across anyone… least of all guards!” when have I ever been on a mission which hasn’t involved dodging blaster shots from the Federation’s finest?  
“Villa,” Gan attempted to cut in.  
“It’s a barren, temperate planet. Maybe a bit chilly at this time of year!” that’s what Blake said wasn’t it?  
“Villa!”  
“Listen, I don’t mind the cold but when you’ve turned your thermal suit up to maximum and you still can’t feel your arms it counts as more than _a bit chilly_.”  
“Villa,” Gan raised his voice above the howl of the wind. “Quiet!”  
Villa briefly stopped his diatribe.  
“What?”  
A hailstone crashed into the snow in front of them. Except it wasn’t a normal sized stone. A rock might have been a better description. A large rock.  
“We can’t stay here. We’re going to get crushed.”  
At that moment, the tree behind Gan burst into flames and they spotted the Federation troopers from whom they’d been fleeing coming into view.  
“Run!”  
Villa didn’t need telling twice. Together they headed further into the valley, towards the distant forest.  
“We’ll take Liberator and finish the other part of the mission,” Villa continued. “We’ll be back on station long before you need us! It’ll give you the chance to stretch your legs!” Stretch my legs! They didn’t even tell me what the other part of the mission was. Did they tell you Gan?”  
“Not exactly.”  
“Not exactly? So ‘Yes’ in other words. I’m not one to tell Blake how to run his revolution but I need to know more when there are lives at stake. Especially mine.”  
Vila’s bracelet sprang to life. “Villa? Gan? Cally. Do you have the stones?”  
“Cally? Teleport!”

Upon arriving on Liberator, Vila could tell instantly something was wrong. Cally was not at the teleport’s controls and the lights were low. Some sort of power drain, Vila guessed. Cautiously, they made their way to the flight deck. Peering through the gloom Vila could just make out the rest of the crew.  
“What happened?” he asked.  
“Have you got the stones?” Blake responded.  
“Well yes but Blake what’s happened to the power?”  
He gave Blake the rocks but instead of answering, Blake struck them together creating a spark.  
“I’m glad I remembered about flint,” he said. “Zen wouldn’t allow fire on Liberator so we had to switch him off.”  
“Switch him off? I suppose that explains the lights. Why would you want fire?”  
“Of course that was after we realised we were out of flour and eggs and had to rush to get some while you were planetside,” added Avon.  
Blake struck the flint again and directed the spark towards a candle. As the candle lit, Vila realised it was on top of a huge cake.  
“Happy Birthday, Vila!” giggled Blake.

**Author's Note:**

> My take on one of those episodes where everyone laughs at the end.


End file.
